1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a gesture recognition apparatus, a vehicle including the same, and a gesture recognition method, and more particularly, to a gesture recognition apparatus that may execute a command by recognizing a user's gesture, a vehicle including the same, and a gesture recognition method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle may include additional functions for a user's convenience such as an audio function, a video function, a navigation function, air conditioning control, seat control, lighting control, and the like in addition to a basic driving function.
In order to perform these functions, a terminal that receives selection of a desired menu from a user according to a hard key method, a touch screen method, or a gesture recognition method or receives an operation command for the selected menu, and displays a menu screen or a control screen is provided in the vehicle.
When using the hard key method as a method for inputting a command to the terminal, there are several problems that a large physical space for having a large number of hard keys is required in order to execute various commands, a user's operational load is increased in order to receive an operation command if using a small number of hard keys, and a button illumination light-emitting diode (LED) for identifying physical buttons at night and other button mechanisms are required to cause an increase in manufacturing costs of the terminal.
Meanwhile, when using the touch screen method as a method for inputting a command to the terminal, a driver has to touch a touch screen while watching the touch screen in order to input an operation command, which may affect safety driving. In addition, it is inconvenient to a user to touch the touch screen while being seated.
Thus, the need for a terminal that can recognize a gesture is emerging. A gesture recognition method may use a specific hand shape or an operation such as pause for a predetermined time, but in this instance, there may be a risk of misrecognition of a corresponding operation command when the hand's operation is unnatural or unintended. In addition, it is difficult to distinguish the beginning and the end of the corresponding gesture among continuous natural operation, and therefore there are difficulties in accurately recognizing a user's intended gesture.